Sugar is Sweet
by FrozenDeluxe
Summary: (March 14) Happy Birthday, Elsie! One quiet day after all the goddesses had been conquered and united, Elsie is reminded that she isn't alone in this human world.


**Happy St. Patrick's Day guys!**

 **In commemoration of Elsie's birthday (I was late to the party, sorry), I thought I'd ditch my laziness for a few days and write a birthday story.**

 **I base my timeline and logic off the anime, not the manga. This story would take place a short while after the end of the Goddess Arc (Season 3 of the anime), probably a few weeks- a month or so. In no way is this connected to any of my prior fanfictions.**

 **No I didn't feel like writing in all the goddesses and their hosts, and no I wasn't in the mood for fixing a definite ending to season 3. I purposely left off any complications that would have come from that ending because I'm lazy and it would certainly require some thought to work everything out perfectly.**

 **I just wanted to celebrate Elsie's birthday with a little one-shot, even if it came a little late. At first I started typing this on my iPod as an outline, an overview to a story, but it ended up _becoming_ the story. Whoops.**

 **Btw, I'm a member of an active Discord server dedicated to KamiNomi! The code, should you wish to join, is** egA7j4Z

 **Several things were noted to be unanswered, unexplained, and/or spontaneous. Oh well. I had my fun. I only regret being late.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-FrozenDeluxe *.***

Sugar is Sweet.

* * *

 _Let us always meet each other with smiles, for the smile is the beginning of love._

 _-Mother Teresa_

* * *

Elsie yawned as she sat up and stretched. Sunlight filtered in through the curtains, blanketing Elsie's room with soft, peaceful hue.

What a nice morning this was, Elsie thought happily.

A soft knock came from the door.

"Elsie," she heard Keima's stern voice from outside, "We'll be late for school."

"Ahh!" Elsie looked at her Kanon wall clock and the two remaining minutes of free time glaring back at her.

Keima was already waiting outside, Tenri beside him, when Elsie burst through the front doors with a piece of toast in one hand and a yellow ribbon in the other.

"Good morning!" Elsie greeted Tenri as she gasped for breath.

"Um...good morning..." Tenri murmured timidly.

Keima said nothing, having pulled out a PFP and embarked on another new conquest.

Heh, even after all that's happened, Elsie's Divine Brother never really changed much, did he?

Together, they walked down the street towards the school.

"What's with the ribbon?" Keima asked without glancing up from his game.

Elsie finished off her toast and began tying her hair up with it. "Don't you know?" she answered happily, Kanon's coming to school today!

"So she is," Keima dismissed passively.

Tenri's body glowed as Diana took control of it.

"Katsuragi," Diana's sharp voice prodded Keima, "What are you planning to do, now that all of us goddesses are here?"

Keima walked on while quickly pressing buttons and scrolling thorough game dialogue. "It's quiet now. I'll enjoy it while it lasts," he answered without any change in demeanor.

And it was quite peaceful, at least for Elsie, since the goddesses had all assembled and fought Vintage off. New Hell was a mess, of course, but hadn't it always been like that?

At least here, on a rare uneventful morning like this, Elsie could sigh in relief and enjoy the human world that she had come to love and adopt as her own.

The three walked together in silence a little more as Maijima High's buildings slowly came into view, the crowds at the entrance a sure sign that Kanon was there.

"Perhaps we shall see each other later today," Diana said as she turned the other way towards Tenri's school.

Keima sighed in frustration as he looked wistfully at the crowd blocking the school.

"I guess we'll use the back entrance today," he shrugged, then returned to his gaming.

Elsie stood for a bit to see if she could see Kanon amidst the commotion, but without any success.

"Kami-nii-sama!" she cried out after she realized Keima had already started walking without her. She quickly ran to catch up to him.

No threats of Vintage looming over her, no loose souls to chase after, just a life waiting to be lived. Here, now, Elsie could rest easy, if only for a moment. The worst of her worries now was being late to class, which, according to the wall clock was... fifteen seconds short of happening.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Elsie bolted to the first class of the day, barely making it before the morning bell.

* * *

There were a few bemused glances from other students and some stifled giggles as Elsie took her seat, but she was safe.

Ayumi and Miyako smiled as the waved a quiet "hello" to her from their seats. Chihiro winked and even gave her a quick salute.

Kanon's seat was empty, probably due to that crowd outside. One person may take up little room, but a mass of people can prove impassable.

The first half of the day was nothing Elsie hadn't seen before. Chihiro and Ayumi stared intently at the back of Keima's head for only a moment, before burying themselves in classwork. So, really, nothing new since the major conquests. Keima had his gaming console(s) confiscated, but Elsie could swear that Keima had his own magic as he conjured more games from just about anywhere. In his own respect, Elsie thought, Keima may as well be the god he proclaimed himself to be.

Nikaido-sensei made sure to let Keima have it with another textbook to the head. From her seat a few desks away, Elsie could feel the impact of the book smashing into Keima's skull. She shivered as she looked at her notebook, doodles of firetrucks and skulls adorning the margins of her notes.

 _Notes_? No, a checklist of all the conquests she and her buddy had faced, detailed plans Keima had laid out to capture the target's loose souls (not their hearts, as Keima had made sure to emphasize happened as a necessary measure, but nothing more.)

"Hmm?" a voice sent chills down her spine, "what have we here?" Nikaido's curious voice crawled into Elsie's ears.

A tense silence followed as Nikaido stared at Elsie's open notebook ("Six-way conquest, Priority Class I, Maijima Festival," just as Haqua had instructed her to title it) with an unreadable expression. She pored over the elaborate details (written in Hellian, Elsie would realize much later) before turning away disinterestedly.

"Maybe there's a better time and place for planning these, wouldn't you agree?" Nikaido suggested.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Elsie anxiously responded before quickly flipping to her notes. She sighed with relief when Nikaido-sensei walked away without another word, noting her buddy's jealous glare as she did so.

Keima rubbed his forehead as he and Elsie climbed up the staircase to the rooftop.

"That damned woman..." he cursed the reality that had befallen him, "couldn't even let me dwell in peace..."

The door to the rooftop garden was already ajar when they reached it. Keima pushed the door open and walked to his favorite bench without looking up from his game.

Elsie sat beside him and opened up her bento. From the insides of her (Kanon-themed) lunchbox crawled a purple-spotted octopus with a single red eye. It gurgled loudly as it slithered from Elsie's lap onto Keima's console screen.

"Hey, Elsie," Keima murmured threateningly as the slimy octopus-creature continued coating him and his game with sludge, "Whatever happened to blending in with the other humans? Have you become so glitchy as to forget simple commands now?"

"Ehe~" Elsie blushed in embarrassment as she used her raiment to quickly dispose of the monster (her lunch) and clean Keima up, "Sorry, Nii-sama,"

"Bug demon," Keima muttered bitterly as he went back to his furious typing.

Teary-eyed, Elsie receded back to her corner of the bench. She stared idly at the floor until she heard faint singing from the other side of the rooftop.

Elsie stood up and looked around. There wasn't anyone by the benches, as far as Elsie saw. To her knowledge she and Keima were the only ones up there.

But still, the sad, quiet voice continued to sing.

"...embracing to never forget everything..."

There, by the doorway to the school. Elsie walked over and peered around the corner.

A surprised Kanon gave a squeal as she spotted Elsie looking on with curiosity. "Ah, good afternoon, Elsie-chan!" the idol greeted her devoted fan.

"That was pretty, Kanon!" Elsie said with a smile.

"Thanks," Kanon replied sheepishly, "but I should really be thanking you for standing in for me. You really did a great job being...me."

Elsie beamed happily. "I'm just happy you're alright."

"How are you today?" Kanon asked.

...But really, how was she doing? She was happy, right? Wouldn't it be truthful to just say everything was good? What kept her now from dismissing all this with a simple answer?

"...I see," Kanon finally broke the silence with a sad shake of her head, "It must be hard getting back into the swing of things, especially after all that just happened."

"I..." Elsie started to say something, but she trailed off as she struggled for words.

What was this that she felt now? She was happy, that much was clear, but something else was there. Through all of Keima's desperate attempt to find and reunite the goddesses, Elsie had served to fill Kanon's absence. But what was she to do now? What purpose did she serve, with no loose souls to be seen (it had been at least a month since a spirit had been encountered)? Was she really of use to anyone anymore?

It was Kanon's hug that brought her back to reality. Elsie hadn't noticed the tears forming until they dripped, one after another, down her cheeks.

"There were many times when I reconsidered being an idol," Kanon quietly explained, "...Moments where I wondered why I do what I do, even if it's hard at times. Today was one of those days, actually, but I got through it, I think."

"How..?"

"I learned from someone... from Keima-kun, actually, that sometimes people forget- forget who you are, and who they are, and what world they live in, but you shouldn't let yourself lose sight who you are. Sometimes you need a light to see that you aren't alone... and that's why I sing."

Kanon stood there for a moment until a sudden barrage of meows broke the silence between them. The idol quickly flipped open her phone and answered the call. "Ah! Right away!" Kanon anxiously replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can, ma'am!"

She looked apologetically at Elsie. "My manager needs me now. Apparently a recording session needed to be rescheduled earlier, but hang in there, alright?"

A moment later and Elsie was alone with her thoughts. Who was she to people, she wondered, that people like Kanon could take notice of her sadness when even Elsie overlooked it?

"Hey Elsie!" Keima called from the garden, "I'm heading back to the classroom!"

Elsie smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

At least she had her Divine Brother looking after her, she thought.

With a little skip she trailed after Keima, who was already on another dating sim venture and had somehow scaled the steps downstairs without tripping over them.

"Hey, Nii-sama," Elsie suggested, "I think I'll cook something for dinner tonight!"

"If you can find your ingredients in the grocery store down the street, I'll eat it," Keima replied without a backward glance, "Just make sure I survive."

This was fine.

* * *

[A few hours after school, 2-B Pencils' Club Room]

"Wowie!" Chihiro wiped her forehead as she walked to the desk and put her guitar down, "We sounded great today!"

Miyako nodded in agreement. "Yes, we've definitely improved since our last practice.

Yui and Ayumi both sighed and took a moment to catch their breath as Chihiro started packing up.

"I'll call it a day for now," Chihiro announced to the others, "I've got a test to study for."

"Oh, right!" Ayumi realized as she, too, grabbed her guitar case and opened it, "That exam on classical literature? I've heard scary things about it from the others..."

"These tests would be easier if they were in Hellian," Elsie sighed, oblivious to the others' stares.

After all, life still went on, even after the extraordinary.

Yui laughed. "You can't really have any fun if all you do is study," she teased the others until Miyako silenced her with a glare.

"Actually..." Chihiro paused and thought for a moment, "I've been meaning to buy some new picks, but the music store's out of the way from my house." She looked around at the others, met Ayumi's gaze for a bit, then turned to Elsie. "Would you be willing to buy some stuff at the music store for me before you head home?" she asked.

Elsie enthusiastically saluted. "Sure! I'll bring them to you tomorrow morning, then!"

Chihiro handed Elsie some money and a quick note detailing the goods she needed, then walked to the door with Ayumi and Miyako. "Take care!" she said with a wave before disappearing out the door with the others.

"All this stillness..." Yui shook her head as she, too, got ready to leave, "Really makes you wish something exciting happens once you get used to it, doesn't it?"

"How true," Elsie thought as she zipped her bass guitar's case shut. At least she'd have a job to do, in the eyes of the other demons at least.

"You really should laugh more," Yui suggested as she stood up, "Laughing makes everyone feel happier, especially on nice days like this."

* * *

"Come again!" the storekeeper's friendly voice rang out behind Elsie as she carried a bag out of the music store.

As she walked down the quiet sidewalk illuminated by the hues of the setting sun, Elsie found herself humming one of Kanon's songs again. Ah, to live out a few days in the shoes of her idol. It really was something fun, even if the circumstances were dire.

"Sheesh," someone said as Elsie skipped past her, "You really haven't changed."

"Haqua!" Elsie turned and nearly tackled her friend in a hug.

Flustered, Haqua let Elsie embrace her a moment before squirming uncomfortably. "Where are you going now?"

"The grocery store. I'll be cooking dinner for Nii-sama tonight!" Elsie exclaimed excitedly.

"Is that so..." Haqua looked away. She drew in a breath before asking Elsie if she could join in the meal. "B-but only because you'd probably burn the house down or something if I'm not there!" she insisted.

So off they went to the grocery store. Elsie settled for beef curry, having seen the recipe on TV enough times. Haqua watched with poorly-hidden anticipation as Elsie picked out ingredients and put them in bags.

"This should be interesting," Haqua commented, but Elsie could see the hint of a smile that graced her face.

They walked along the street home, the streetlights slowly turning on as the moon rose to keep them company.

Haqua told Elsie about the chaos that New Hell was in with the sudden shortage of loose soul hunters. The Vintage incident had brought to light the corruption that had flourished under Hell's blind eyes. Dokuro Skull had a field day trying to sort out positions and rewrite policies.

"But really," Haqua continued, "The Chief made sure to congratulate us for our parts in keeping Hell safe. She especially loved how you mimicked Kanon so perfectly."

They came to a stop in front of the Katsuragi restaurant- the Cafe Grandpa, and stood outside the doors for a bit.

"Here we are," Haqua said as Elsie unlocked the main doors with a key.

Elsie unceremoniously turned the doorknob and stepped inside, Haqua following behind with an expectant expression.

It was only after Elsie had set her bags on a counter that the lights suddenly turned on.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices greeted a surprised Elsie as people popped up from behind the counter and pulled poppers stuffed with streamers. Chihiro, Ayumi, Kanon, Yui, Tenri, and Miyako all gathered around Elsie, who was taken aback by the unexpected welcome.

"Happy birthday, Elsie!" the crowd cheered merrily.

Elsie's eyes glowed as she looked around the walls of the cafe, where several banners and posters advertising Elsie's birthday hung in plain sight.

Appearing from behind a curtain, Keima walked over and patted Elsie on the shoulder. "You didn't actually forget your own birthday, did you?" he asked.

"Baka," Haqua slugged Keima's arm, "If it weren't for me you probably would've slept right past it!"

"Nonsense," Keima retorted, "I'm a god. I wouldn't forget something that important!"

"A god, huh?" Chihiro teased from behind him, "Who was it then that begged Ayumi and me to show up to this, even going so far as to kneel?"

"You would've come anyway," Keima muttered bitterly.

"Yeah," Kanon added cheerily, "It took days of planning to clear tonight's schedule, but my manager and I made it happen."

Tenri giggled quietly at this exchange.

"Hey!" Yui burst into the conversation, "Who's bringing the cake out?"

It was Ayumi who went into the kitchen and came back with the simple, star-shaped cake laced with pink icing. A single white candle glowed, a fleeting wish waiting to be realized.

"Your brother's drawing sucked," Ayumi said, "But at least he can bake a decent cake."

"The banners were...fun," Tenri murmured shyly.

"Well, Elsie," Haqua said, "What will you wish for?"

"Oh, but you can't ask that!" Miyako protested, "Or the wish won't come true!"

But Elsie only smiled as she closed her eyes and blew the candle out. She put the cake back on a table, then embraced everyone in a group hug. "I already have all I could ever ask for!" she said tearfully as she cuddled her friends, those she cared about, and those who cared about her in turn.

Here, in another world, Elsie had found a family to come home to. No longer would she have to face the future alone, not with her friends standing beside her.

She was Elsie, the bug-demon partner of the world's Conquering God, the lefty bassist of the 2-B Pencils, the devoted Kanon fan who knew all her songs by heart, and the oblivious girl who smiled relentlessly, even as the rain poured on her.

And, from the bottom of her heart, she could attest to the happiness she felt. What Elsie was feeling, here, now, was real.

And she wouldn't choose anything else in the world over this.

 _-End-_

* * *

3/14/18 Initiation

3/16 Completion

3/17 General Cleaning, Publication


End file.
